


that’s right we twisted

by yutamatic



Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, idk what’s going on, there is seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: Mark gets off while everyone watches.
Relationships: (the legal dream members), Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone
Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	that’s right we twisted

**Author's Note:**

> idk what possessed me to write this but it happened. this is honestly shit but whatever. enjoy?

Mark feels so small under the four pairs of eyes that are burning holes into his skin right now.

Their gazes are heavy as they sit on the floor and watch. If Mark was more observant, he could see Renjun’s fingers twitch, Jaemin lick his lips, and how Jeno blinks more than usual. 

Donghyuck is the best one at keeping his composure, sitting up straight with his hands on his knees, not even moving one bit.

The only thing Mark notices is the obvious tent in each of their pants and it turns him on even more.

Mark slips one lubed up finger into himself, moaning. His back is stuck to the wall he’s sitting against, because he’s sweating so much already, and his legs are spread on the bed the widest they can go, giving everyone a full view. 

Mark’s cock is red and leaking, some pre cum leaking onto his stomach. He won’t touch himself - he knows Jaemin likes it when he comes untouched - so he refrains. 

Renjun’s the first to break, and lets out a soft moan at the sight of Mark’s finger moving in and out. He’s not touching himself, none of them are yet, and his fingers curl tighter into fists to resist the urge, white knuckled.

Mark takes that as a sign to add another finger. He starts scissoring himself, and his head falls back against the wall as his fingers barely brush his prostate.

His eyes dart down for a second, and he can see Donghyuck biting his lip really hard to the point it might bleed. Renjun’s eyes are still fixed on Mark’s fingers, so are Jeno’s, and Jaemin looks like he’s in a different world entirely because he’s staring off into space, probably imagining all the things he could do to Mark.

Mark moans at the thought and speeds up his fingers. They’re not as good as any of his friends’ fingers, but he can just fantasize. 

How Donghyuck’s long ones always find his prostate in less than two minutes, how Jeno’s calloused fingertips brush up against his walls in the best way. Renjun’s slender fingers working him open, making him all hot and bothered, and how Jaemin purposely avoids his prostate, just to see him squirm until he begs for it.

Mark adds a third finger at the same pace his two fingers are already going at, and he whines, high pitched and breathy as they hit his prostate dead on. 

Mark’s eyes are closed, so he can’t see what the others are doing. They’re probably wishing they were the ones doing this to him right now, and _fuck,_ Mark is wishing that too.

He comes to the image of that. White, hot spurts of cum land on his stomach and on the sheets, and Mark fingers himself through his high. 

When it dies out, Mark breathes heavily, eyes locking with each of his friend’s.

“Fuck.” Jeno moans, and he’s already pressing the heel of his hand to his clothed cock. “Fuck Mark, you’re so hot.” 

The lowness of his voice makes Mark whimper. 

“Get over here.” Donghyuck speaks this time, deep and breathless. “Suck me off.” 

Mark swallows at the tone of his voice and scrambles to the floor. He gets on his stomach with his ass perched in the air as Donghyuck pulls his pants down, and Mark is eye level with his hard dick. 

He licks at the tip, batting his eyelashes at Donghyuck. Donghyuck hisses, a hand in Mark’s hair as he pushes his head down to take more.

Mark feels a head of a cock press against his ass, and he moans around Donghyuck’s dick. A firm smack is placed on his ass cheek, and Mark knows it’s Jaemin because he’s the only one who spanks him. 

Jaemin pushes in, and Mark whimpers from oversensitivity. 

Then he feels fingers wrap around his soft dick, giving light tugs to get Mark to full hardness again. Mark winces at the touch, but he doesn’t want it to stop. There’s two hands working on his cock, both Renjun’s and Jeno’s as they jack off with their free hands.

Donghyuck pushes him further onto his dick, making Mark gag and tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Jaemin’s fucking him at a medium pace, and the hands on his dick are getting faster. 

Jaemin leans down, chest pressed against Mark’s sweaty back, his lips against his ear. “You’re so good for us Mark.”

And it’s too much - the hands on his dick, Jaemin’s cock hitting his prostate along with those words, Donghyuck’s tight grip on his hair that makes his scalp sting. 

He comes again with a broken whine muffled around Donghyuck’s dick.

A high moan rings through the air, and Renjun comes a few seconds after Mark does, into his own hand.

“You’re so greedy Mark.” Jaemin’s speaking again, breathing more ragged and voice strained and low. “Coming twice before some of us get to once.”

The tears in Mark’s eyes finally fall, and that’s when Donghyuck’s dick hits the back of his throat and now there’s cum in his mouth, hot and bitter. He’s good and swallows it all.

Donghyuck tugs him up by his hair, and kisses Mark with all tongue and teeth. Jaemin is still fucking into him, harder and faster, and Mark is gasping and moaning into Donghyuck’s mouth.

Donghyuck pulls back, smiles lightly at Mark before he scoots away and stands up. Jeno is now in front of him, and he does his eye smile before he kisses Mark sweetly, much different than what Donghyuck was doing before. 

Jaemin thrusts one finally time and spills into Mark, and Mark moans at the feeling of being filled up. 

He pulls out, and that’s when Jeno gets behind him before he can process it, hands gently spreading Mark’s ass cheeks apart. Jaemin’s cum trickles down his thighs, and Mark mewls. 

Jeno’s hands settle on his hips, and he leans forward, presses a kiss on Mark’s shoulder as the tip of his cock rubs his abused hole. “Can you be good and take this? Tell me when it gets too much.” 

Mark nods, more hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He braces himself on his shaky knees, pressing his palms harder into the floor and _takes it._

He can barely make sounds as Jeno bottoms out and starts fucking him. His throat is sore, and his moans mostly come out as shaky breaths.

It doesn’t take long for Jeno to finish inside him, and he pulls out and milks the rest onto the small of Mark’s back. Mark collapses onto his elbows, coming for the third time at the feeling of cum dripping down his legs and back, and he whines so pathetically.

“We’re not done yet.” 

Mark weakly tilts his head up and sees Renjun bend down in front of him. “Let me ride you.” he says, rolling Mark over onto his back. 

Renjun jerks off Mark’s sensitive dick until he’s hard again (it hurts more than it is pleasurable; he almost flinches away from the touch, but if he did there would be consequences, especially when it’s Renjun). Renjun lines himself up with it, slowly sinking down. He’s wet and loose - he probably fingered himself while Mark was getting fucked or someone else fingered him, who knows. 

Renjun is warm as he bounces up and down, and Mark can barely register anything anymore. He can’t even bring his hands to Renjun’s sides to hold him, they just stay at his sides feeling like jelly. 

The coil ins Mark’s stomach starts to tighten again, and once Renjun comes all over his torso and chest, it snaps - Mark’s coming for the fourth time, inside Renjun’s ass.

Renjun pecks his lips before getting off of him. Mark just lays there, on the floor, completely spent and breathing hard and on the verge of sleep.

His eyes are closing when he feels more than one pair of hands on him, lifting him off the ground and placing him back onto the bed. He feels like he’s melting into the mattress as a damp washcloth runs over his torso and legs, and fingers are gently lifting his sweaty fringe off his forehead.

The covers are pulled over him, and gentle kisses are placed all over his face. 

“You did well.” someone says, Mark’s too tired to figure it out. “We love you.” 

Mark’s eyes finally close, and he drifts off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why they had sex on the floor when there was a bed literally right next to them,,, anyways gn
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutamatic) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)


End file.
